singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wasp (canon)
Wasp is a green space robot, but he doesn't buzz at all. Yet. AGE: Old enough to be in the army, young enough to think being a rebellious asshole is cool. origins: Days of Our Lives, canon/au/oc/name-of-other-game-canon-here APP LINK: '''Here. '''HMD: Here. PLAYED BY: 'Zero.' 'CONTACT: '''tsunderemod@aim (please note -- not actually a mod!) Setting Transformers: Animated tells a simple enough story. Good and evil fight each other for their respective beliefs, and they do it in ''space. Also, they're robots. 'Good', in this case, would be the Autobots, and the 'evil' would be Decepticons. Unusually, their greatest conflict ended centuries ago, and nowadays the Great War is only remembered by older bots or those with a love for studying history. Now, the Autobots have complete control of their home planet, Cybertron, and are free to let a civilisation of culture and science flourish. Oh, there's always the threat of Decepticon spies, and the little bands of resistance that pop up now and then. But for the most part, the Decepticon scourge is locked away in the stockades or scattered to the solar winds. Most importantly, their leader Megatron hasn't even been sighted in so long that he's practically just a legend. And even if they somehow managed to make a comback? The Autobots still control the network of space bridges, the key to galactic transport. Gates powered by space magic transwarp energy and very difficult to build, space bridges ensure that the Autobots can keep an eye on all corners of the galaxy, and keep the Decepticon rebels in check. At least, until the location of the macguffin Allspark was discovered by a lowly space bridge repair team. A squad of bickering nobodies out repairing transwarp portals? The only way they could possibly matter would be if they found the greatest power source Cybertron had ever known -- the source of all Cybertronian life! -- and Megatron himself was nearby, on a warship with a Decepticon team at his beck and call. Which... They did. The Allspark is highly desirable for a number of reasons. It's a huge, virtually limitless power source, and could be harnessed for destructive weapons the galaxy has never seen before. It was also the source of Cybertronian life, used to gift new protoforms (Cybertronian infants) with sparks (the equivalent of a soul or spirit). It had to be kept out of Decepticon hands at all costs, because who knows what they could do with that power? Which is exactly why Optimus Prime's team crash landed on Earth, and went into stasis for fifty years. The Earth of Animated is quite like our own, though set in the indeterminate near future. The primary difference is that robotics (and other sciences) are considerably more advanced, and when people commit crimes they have a tendency to do so in silly costumes. Optimus himself was captain of a repair squad because he'd been kicked out of the Elite Guard, which is roughly the Cybertronian equivalent of the armed forces. They're the best of the best, the Autobots who feel the call to defend their planet against Decepticon scum (and other threats!). Training appears to start fairly young, taking bots with little to no experience and putting them through the training they need to be top of the line... well, soldiers. A long, long time before the Allspark was even discovered, Wasp was in said training program. He attended boot camp with two Autobots who would later go on to be on Optimus' crew, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. They didn't exactly get along, but it looked like he would graduate with full honours. However, another cadet named Longarm was a Decepticon spy, and Bumblebee got a little mixed up (with some rather forceful help from Longarm) and accused Wasp of being a traitor. Wouldn't you know it, Longarm had also left some rather damning evidence in Wasp's locker. So Wasp was kicked out of boot camp, arrested and carried off to the Autobot stockades, swearing revenge on Bumblebee the whole way there. The stockades are really not a nice place to be. On Earth, Optimus and his team underwent a number of adventures, getting to know each other, the planet and its people, and sharing information about their own species. A young human named Sari acted as the ambassador between the two, sharing information with people on both sides. Along the way, Wasp eventually escaped from the stockades during a breakout staged by Longarm (better known to his peers as Chugway Shockwave), as a Decepticon gambit to throw a wrench into Autobot plans. He did so rather well, all things considered. Wasp was a broken bot, reduced to a twitching, buzzing creature obsessed with exacting his revenge on Bumblebee. He made multiple attempts to attack or frame him, even going so far as to switch their paint jobs. Later he would be enticed by the Decepticon Blackarachnia to submit himself to radical experimentation (she made it sound a lot better), and became a hideous mutant. Who then exploded. Taking Blackarachnia with him in a flurry of transwarp energy, transporting the both of them offscreen and out of the script to an unknown location, to nurse their wounds. Optimus' team mourned briefly, but recovered rather impressively. Through luck, perseverance and the power of friendship, they eventually defeat Megatron and his Decepticon followers, restore Cybertron to safety and essentially avoid all-out war. Optimus becomes the hero he always wanted to be, despite being an Elite Guard washout, and everyone's life is better. Personality Let's get the obvious out of the way first: Wasp is a jackass. He is Not A Nice Guy. He is a good guy. He believes in a greater purpose, in working for the Autobot cause, and all that general good guy stuff. He has a moral compass and a sense of what is and isn't right, it's just... Flexible, when applied to him. If someone is incompetent or annoying, then they deserve whatever treatment they get -- and it's not likely to be very nice. But this isn't G1 isn't a black and white world, and just because you aren't pure evil doesn't mean you can't be a mean son of a bitch. Wasp is by no stretch a nice person. He's a walking ball of egotism, though you probably couldn't call it over''confidence. Until he's framed for being a spy, things have always gone his way. He's competent, a sharp thinker and a good fighter, and he's got the ambition to put the skills to use. But he's also verbally aggressive and extremely petty, and bullies anyone who doesn't seem to meet his standards. Talking down to anyone and everyone might as well be part of his programming, and there might just be practical jokes to go along with it. Because they are robots and They Can Do That, he ''removes another cadets legs as payback for getting them in trouble earlier. However. While he's an insufferable ass, he's not a traitor. The thought of joining the Decepticons would never occur to him, no matter what was offered. He's ambitious, but he's also got a very staunch kind of pride. He's going to climb the ranks, and slag it he's going to do it with his own power. He's also not completely without charisma. After all, it wouldn't be much of a fall from grace if you didn't have anything to lose at the start. While menacing Bumblebee after his escape, he talks about his friends having turned on him, which means that a) he's tolerable enough to have some kind of social network, and b) he probably didn't have any close friends. With such emphasis on personal ties within the universe, one would think that those who were ~''true friends''~ would believe each other no matter one someone else said. Wasp has a bit of a problem with names. Namely, that he tends not to use them. His superiors get spoken to as 'Sir' or 'Ma'am', or with their title. Those that he's casual with (few) or thinks are below him (many) get much different treatment. 'Numbnodes' is a favourite, though 'Hey you' will also suffice. If he doesn't respect someone, it's unlikely they'll hear him call them by name. He wants to be an Elite Guard commander, but even if he'd graduated he wouldn't quite be at that stage yet. He's a soldier, not a tactician, and he's not trained to think before he acts. There's potential, and he might be better at thinking before blasting one day. But for now his specialty is taking orders. His temper certainly doesn't help, but maybe he'll learn to keep a shorter leash on that. And stop stealing people's legs. So, he's a decent bot. An infuriating, egotistical, showboating bot, but not a bad one. And if he is every updated this distinction will become very important to him. Abilities & Weaknesses On the plus side, Wasp is capable and competent and determined. He's got a sharp mind and he knows it, and can usually take care of himself. If he hadn't been framed and wheeled off to the stockades, he probably would have had a long and successful life ahead of him! More's the pity. On the flipside, he's callous and caustic and doesn't exactly make it easy to like him. He was framed for being a spy because Bumblebee thought he was just that much of an asshole. He doesn't always think before he acts, and his level of brashness isn't really a great way to keep out of trouble. In terms of powers, he has the two basic abilities all Cybertronians do. Thet aren't called Transformers for nothing, and each one can function in two (or more, for certain individuals) different forms, both entirely sapient and able to switch between the two at will. Wasp's alternate form is... sort of a car, and built for speed and maneuverability. Furthermore, each Cybertronian has a specialty of some kind. Sometimes these are defensive, but overwhelmingly they are some kind of individualistic weapon or attack. Wasp's are matching 'stingers' in each arm, which fire an electricity-based attack. Character Relationships I'LL EDIT THIS WHEN HE KNOWS MORE PEOPLE ORZ Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.